The Irelanders' Adventures Armada: The Search for the Realm Gauntlet
The Irelanders' Adventures Armada: The Search for the Realm Gauntlet is an upcoming The Irelanders' Adventures mini-series of movies made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Connor Lacey, his Friends, and their associates, are on a hunt for the Realm Stones, five gemstones containing the ultimate weapon: The Realm Gauntlet. However, they are not the only ones hunting for the Stones. Ultron and his associates, are also after the Realm Stones. If they succeed in obtaining all five stones, they will control the 16 realms. Our heroes must now stand united to get the stones and save the 16 realms from total domination. The Stone Hunters Connor Lacey, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, April O'Neil, Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Slash (TMNT), Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai, Shinigami, Alopex, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo, Ikki Tenryou, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir, Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug/Queen Bee, Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge, Nino Lahiffe/The Bubbler/Carapace, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah Anne Marie Thompson, Zachary "Zac" Molloy, Kaz, Zain, Scamper, Brain (Igor), Zhane, Karone, Melody, Tip, Dash, Mewtwo, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos (Sonic), Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, and Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy (Pirate) and Skully, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Ten (Batman Beyond), Aisling, Ryan Mitchell, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee (Prime), Strongarm, Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise), Grimlock (RID 2015), Drift (Autobot), Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con), Slipstream, Jazz (Robots in Disguise), Windblade, Bulkhead (Transformers: Prime) and Ratchet (Prime), Chief Charlie Burns, Chase (Rescue Bots), Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades (Rescue Bots), Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr (Rescue Bots), High Tide, Quickshadow, Doc Green, Frankie Green, Ronny Robinson, Sentinel Knight, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley's young counterparts from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Princess Harumi, Crystal, Amber, The Hex Girls, Hiro, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Blythe Baxter, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, Pepper Clark, Russell Ferguson, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Zoe Trent, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ping Pong, Captain Conrad Zachary "Zak" Storm, Cece, Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Calabrass, The Chaos, Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Master Splinter, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Shenron, Ace (Justice League), Koragg the Knight Wolf, Diabolico, Ritchie, Robo Knight, Elsa the Snow Queen, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Bloom (Winx Club), Stella (Winx Club), Flora (Winx Club), Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Aisha (Winx Club), Roxy (Winx Club), Daphne (Winx Club), Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, SpongeBob and his friends, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Littlefoot and his friends, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, the Penguins of Madagascar, The Autobots (G1-RID 2015), the Legion of Reformed Heroes, Lerigot, and Dulcea. The Overlords of Darkness Ultron, Hawk Moth, Infinite, Kilobot, Diaboromon, Jackie Frost, Northwind, Courtley Jester, Rotor, Xplode, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, Firelord, Jetbug, Drilldozer, Nitroblast, Witch Doctor, Black Phantom, Naare, Steeljaw (Decepticon), Skyjack, Riotgear, Treadshock and Cyclonus (RID 2015). Episode Guide Season 1 Episode 1: The Mission Begins Part 1 Episode 2: The Mission Begins Part 2 Episode 3: Nightmare at Ever After High Episode 4: Trouble at Monster High Episode 5: Night of the Living Ultron Episode 6: Harmony Force to the Rescue Episode 7: The Case of The Sinister Speller Episode 8: Mega Polymerization Episode 9: Metabee the Green Lantern Episode 10: Connor Ninja Part 1 Episode 11: Connor Ninja Part 2 Episode 12: Connor Ninja Part 3